empfandomcom-20200214-history
Omni Corporate Combine
The largest corporation in existence, Omni Corporate Combine, or OmniCorp has surpassed the concept of a megacorporation ''and the term ''hypercorporation was coined specifically to reference them - a massive conglomerate of numerous subsidiary companies with enough manpower and financial might to be considered on-par with many nation states. OmniCorp was forged in the fires of the Great Silence which occurred after the destruction of the Terran communications nodes following the Fall of Earth to the Empire. Developed by the now Vice Emperor, Nihl C'tan, who is currently the CEO of OmniCorp, the company literally dominates an entire sector of Terran Empire space, and operates as a semi-independent state within the Empire. History Shortly after the Fall of Earth, communications stopped between systems throughout the former Systems Alliance. Considering the Alliance was stretched across 600 light years, though sparsely, this catastrophically isolated almost every system from any other with a degree of immediacy that was devastating. Interstellar commerce and trade effectively collapsed. Furthermore, most relays for long-distance travel were linked to traffic control via the communications network, so many gates ceased to function without any beacons. The result was many systems reaching their breaking point. Numerous heavily-populated worlds that weren't designed to produce their own food or water starved within a year. Raiders and pirates decimated several other trade worlds who had been protected almost entirely by Alliance fleets who had been lost somewhere in space due to their recall to defend Earth from the coup d'etat. Only three areas of the fledgling human territories truly survived relatively unharmed. First were the systems immediately bordering Earth, within about 25 light years. These would include Alpha Centauri, Procyon, Sirius, Tau Ceti, and Epsilon Eridani among others. These relatively well-populated and developed "Core Systems" could still reach Earth since they were well within basic jump range, and did not require relays. Furthermore, communications nodes were reestablished within six months of the Empire's birth. The second area relatively unaffected were the self-sustaining colonies that were recently established on the edges of Alliance space. Designed to develop independently and create a fully functional world before integrating into galactic trade routes, these worlds could produce their own food, water, and other necessities. Thus they were capable of riding out the Great Silence. The final area that managed to handle itself alone was the area of the Corporate Combine and Shrike Abyssal. The Shrike Abyssal worlds had suffered pirate raids and mercenary attacks for over a hundred years, and were well-fortified and self-sustaining as a result. The Corporate Combine, meanwhile, had long since developed a secondary communications network as a backup to the government-sponsored Alliance system. What they didn't expect was to be sieged from all sides simultaneously by the pirates and mercenaries of the Ageless Void, for the first time united by a single leader. This leader was Nihl C'tan, formerly the scourge of pirates and mercenaries alike. They united out of fear and respect, and did not simply pillage the Corporate Combine, but took it over. C'tan abolished the corporate boards of thousands of companies and began to forcefully unite them into a single massive entity. Over the course of several years, OmniCorp was established as the last remaining large-scale business interest in the Corporate Combine, and by this point, all the original mercenaries and pirates had become far too comfortable in their new Omni Security positions to ever consider returning to their old ways. C'tan used this opportunity to finally purge the Ageless Void of all rogue elements, and to establish peace in the Shrike Abyssal where he was raised in blood and fire. He had become the wealthiest man in human space, had destroyed those corporations that had ruined his childhood and those of countless others, had annihilated the pirates and raiders who killed his family and friends, and created a new beacon of progress to unite these ravaged sectors of space - The Omni Corporate Combine. Reintegration By the time the Empire initiated contact with the region controlled by OmniCorp in 2385, some 15 years after the Fall of Earth, OmniCorp had grown to an absolutely immense size. Effectively acting as the government of their entire region of space, which had comprised nearly 10% of the entire Systems Alliance by the time of the Great Silence. The Empire had since expanded in formerly unpopulated areas, and the OmniCorp region was now less than 5% of the Empire in area, but was easily 20% in economic and military power. A war was expected almost immediately, but once the two governments realized the connection between their leaders, things cooled considerably. It took only a very short time for CEO C'tan and Emperor Dominar to agree that peaceful unity was the best choice. C'tan would be named Vice Emperor and given considerable (near limitless) executive power derived from the throne. Furthermore, OmniCorp would be given access to sell their products to a massive new market. On the other hand, the Empire would grow it's tax revenue and military command authority by nearly a quarter overnight. It also provided a massive boost in public opinion for both groups, as peaceful annexation and cooperation was almost unimaginably positive news. Since then, OmniCorp has established itself as the great titan of industry in the Terran Empire. Producing everything from furniture and personal vehicles, to clothing and weaponry, to spaceships and terraformation technology - OmniCorp has a hand in almost every type of business possible. Add to this the almost complete lack of antitrust laws in the Empire, and OmniCorp's reputation for quality and affordability, and their future seems ever brighter. It is worth noting that OmniCorp is also the third-largest provider of naval warships to the Imperial Navy, which is a substantial portion of their income. Subsidiaries Military *OmniTech *Omni Weapons *Omni Armor Development Consumer *Omni Food *Omni Consumer Products *Omni Entertainment Development *Omni Colonial Interests *Omni Terraformation *Omni Industrial Category:OmniCorp Category:Companies Category:Empire Category:Imperial Navy Category:Ships Category:Governments